Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{13}-1\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {5\dfrac{12}{52}}-{1\dfrac{13}{52}}$ Convert ${5\dfrac{12}{52}}$ to ${4 + \dfrac{52}{52} + \dfrac{12}{52}}$ So the problem becomes: ${4\dfrac{64}{52}}-{1\dfrac{13}{52}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{64}{52}} - {1} - {\dfrac{13}{52}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {1} + {\dfrac{64}{52}} - {\dfrac{13}{52}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{64}{52}} - {\dfrac{13}{52}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{51}{52}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{51}{52}$